


A Drive to Betrayal

by shinnosuketomaris



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, Tokusatsu
Genre: AU, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnosuketomaris/pseuds/shinnosuketomaris
Summary: “What if?” Shinnosuke became Gold Drive, in exchange of betraying his own friends and allies.“Kiriko, everyone… I’m sorry.
Relationships: Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too influenced by Episode 42 of Zero-One am I?
> 
> This takes place after Shinnosuke destroyed Mr. Belt in SURPRISE FUTURE but Eiji Tomari is actually killed and he’s not Roidmude 108 in disguise.
> 
> (This is my first story published but actually my second story created on AO3 btw)

“Take care of the rest.” Mr. Belt said his last words as he was about to be destroyed by Shinnosuke when he used Chase’s Shingou Axe.

“Wait! Stop!” 

Chase tries to tell Shinnosuke to stop even though he was going to do it. 

No one was able to stop him.

Not even Kiriko nor Eiji, his future son. Shinnosuke grabbed the Shingou Axe, as he was about to destroy him. He stopped as he was about to say his very last dying words. 

“Thank you Shinnosuke.” 

A tear fell from Shinnosuke’s eye. Despite he was not crying on the outside, he was crying on the inside instead. 

Shinnosuke screams in regret as he wallops the axe to destroy Mr. Belt.

He was destroyed now in remains. Chase, Gou, Kiriko and Genpachiro were now in shock.

Shinnosuke drops the axe.

“Was this really for the best, Shinnosuke?!”

Shinnosuke replies with a silent face of grief and a tear drops from his eye.

“Answer me!!!”

It started raining, a suitable time for this moment of grief.

“Who knows… anyways, at least the future is saved.” Shinnosuke said as his face was down. 

He took off his Shift Brace and threw it to the ground. 

“Shin-niisan! Wait!” 

Gou attempts to respond to Shinnosuke as he leaves the remains of what has happened just now.

He couldn’t respond.

“Tomari-san!”

Kiriko tries to stop Shinnosuke as she grabs his hand.

“Are you really going?”

“Sorry, since I’m no longer Drive anymore… what's the point being here?”

He pulled back from her hand, he left unarmed.

“Bye, Kiriko.”

After Shinnosuke left, he went to the main city and he was chased by many police cars as he was currently framed for a crime he didn’t committed.

It was still raining even if it was night. 

Shinnosuke was exhausted from all of the police chasing from him. 

He crouches his legs down as they become more stiff.

“Was this what you wanted… Mr. Belt?”

Meanwhile, Kiriko holds a picture of her, Shinnosuke and the other members of the Special Investigation Unit during his birthday.

“Tomari-san… please be okay.”

Later, Chase was next to his Ride Chaser and he had Shinnosuke’s Shift Brace that he threw earlier. 

“Shinnosuke.”

While Gou has a picture of him, his sister Kiriko and Shinnosuke together. As he was holding it, he was sitting in his Ride Macher.

“Shin-niisan, hope you’re doing ok there…” 

The next morning, the rain was cleansed. It was no longer raining, the sun gleamed in brightness.

No one has heard back from Shinnosuke, not even a single peep.

He was missing, and all alone.

He has lost what has made him into Drive.

At the Kuruma Driver’s License Center, where the Special Investigation resides. Everyone has heard the news about Shinnosuke’s disappearance.

“Tomari-san is missing?”

“It seems so, no one has seen Tomari-chan since last night. But he hasn’t taken Tridoron eventually.”

“Something has happened to Tomari-san… I will look for him!”

Gou grabbed his sister’s shoulder as she was about to leave.

“It’s dangerous Neechan.”

“There’s no other choice Gou! Tomari-san might have gone into some trouble and as his buddy, I have to find him or else something bad may happen…”

“I know that Shin-niisan is missing now, but he is currently still a wanted criminal!”

“Gou, are you really ok with this?!”

“Of course I’m not, I am also worried about him too… but...”

“I can’t believe you Gou… I’m going alone.”

Kiriko leaves to find Shinnosuke alone, with no one. Not even her own brother.

She was all alone trying to find her closest buddy and friend, Shinnosuke.

He was also all alone.

They were both alone together. 

As Kiriko tries to find Shinnosuke out of nowhere she sees a silhouette of him walking.

“Tomari-san…?”

She tries to follow him as quickly as she can. 

Everytime she gets close to him, he walks away without noticing her.

“Wait Tomari-san!”

She made it to him, but something was off.

That was not the Shinnosuke that she knew, he became something else.

Something that was not the normal Drive that she knew, but a golden Drive instead.

“A yellow Drive…?”

Gou held his Zenrin Shooter pointed at the golden Drive.

“Neechan, stay away from him… that’s not obviously Shin-niisan.”

“Gou! What are you doing here?”

“I’ll explain later. Anyways, find somewhere to hide.”

Kiriko leaves to find a safe place to hide.

Gou grabs his Mach Driver and puts it through his waist.

“Let’s… Henshin!” 

He turns into Kamen Rider Mach.

“Tracking! Terminating! Both done at…. Mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!”

As always, Gou does his normal pre-battle catchphrase and pose to show off his coolness.

He grabs his shooter and shoots at the golden Drive then he charges with a punch that was grabbed by Drive’s hand.

As soon as it was grabbed, Gou felt an unusual feeling.

“Was that now…?” He thought in curiosity from it’s odd feeling. 

Gou tries to miss Drive’s punch but he was still impacted by it’s hit. Then Gou spinned the Zenrin Striker and strikes through Drive’s body.

The golden Drive turns the Advance Ignition and briefly steals the shooter. 

“Oi! That’s mine!”

Then he holds the Door Gun and shoots at Gou simultaneously.

Gou then tries to insert Signal Tomare but sadly it got swiped by Drive.

He then inserts it in the shooter then he aims it at Gou for his Full Throttle finisher, Hit Macher.

He then fires several blasts at him, Gou was not able to dodge them and was hurt badly.

He was later untransformed as he fell and barrel rolled through the ground covered in grass and dirt.

“Gou!”

Kiriko ran to Gou and she carried him from her hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m ok but…”

“But?”

“Just who is that Drive?”

The golden Drive untransformed and it was revealed to be Shinnosuke all along. Leaving Gou and Kiriko shocked.

“Shin-niisan?!”

“Tomari-san!?”

Shinnosuke had his hair and tie undone and his head was down, as he was in regret for betraying his friends and allies.

“Kiriko, everyone… I’m sorry.”

Gou was now in anger and confusion. He got up and grabbed Shinnosuke from his shirt and was in tears.

“I’m sorry what?! You almost killed me and you became a traitor!”

Shinnosuke replied in silence.

“Answer me!!”

“And you also teamed up with Banno… I can’t believe you Shin-niisan…”

He ungrabbed his shirt.

“I thought you were better than this, since you’re a police officer…”

Gou had tears endlessly falling to the ground. 

“Let’s go Neechan… we don’t need him anymore.”

Gou left with Kiriko. As they were leaving, Kiriko turned at Shinnosuke and had a tear falling from her eyes.

“Kiriko.”

She turned back and Shinnosuke left from the opposite direction.

He punched a wall and cried in confusion.

He knew this was going to risk all of his ties with the others.

He knew that he was no longer a hero now.

He was no longer the Shinnosuke that he always was.

“I knew it… I’m really a traitor am I?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the battle, Shinnosuke was suffering from fatigue after his first time turning into Gold Drive, he was sent to a hospital bed thanks to a familiar someone. Meanwhile, Gou gets words of encouragement from Kiriko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo apparently this has a second chapter now hehe.

It has been a few days since Shinnosuke’s reappearance and apparent betrayal. Anxiety and depression struck Kiriko and she never left her home ever since, just like when he was temporarily dead.

It was still raining, the city lights were dimmed, police lights were flashing.

Shinnosuke was still on the run, hoping not to be found in his current mental state. He was conflicted and doubtful of his current actions, knowing they would serve a great consequence in this.

He knew he would turn on them.

He knew that he would hurt his friends' feelings.

He knew he was not himself anymore.

He was now an actual criminal, something that he didn’t desire to happen.

“How long I would end up like this...” He softly spoke in exhaustion.

His eyes flinched, his legs collapsed, his mindset shutted down. 

He had fatigue.

He collapsed on the wet road, filled with mud, all of his clothes were stained, his hair became moist and his skin was splattered with rain droplets.

Nobody noticed, not even a single person even glanced. He just rested there.

He had his mind empty, full of nothingness, just blank.

He couldn’t move on.

He has lost almost everything.

Until someone familiar saw his fallen body and took him to a safe place.

The next day, the rain stopped again. He was in a hospital bed and he had his stuff in the closet. 

He opened his eyes and it was none other than Kiriko herself.

“Tomari-san… you woke up?”

“Ki-Kiriko...? What are you doing here?”

“I saw you laying down last night and I couldn’t leave you like this.”

“I thought you were mad about what happened...”

“Of course I was. I’m also worried about you right now…”

“I’m okay, don’t worry.”

Shinnosuke tries to leave his bed but Kiriko stops him.

“You mustn't go, you’re still not okay. The next time you use that belt, that will worsen your current state as of now. “

“I know but, please let me go.”

“I don’t want to!”

He soon saw her crying in tears.

“I don’t want to see you like this, I want the Tomari-san that I know and love back… please.” 

“It’s too late Kiriko…”

“No… please don’t say that…”

“You already understand… please leave me alone.”

“I don’t want to! Please, Tomari-san…”

“Sorry Kiriko, I have no right to be your buddy…”

“Tomari-san… if you say that then... I’ll leave.”

“Eh?”

“If you want to be alone then, I’ll go. I can’t believe you Tomari-san, I thought I trusted you… but I guess that’s over now…”

“Kiriko wait!” Shinnosuke leaves his bed and tries to stop Kiriko.

“Goodbye Tomari-san…”

She leaves the room, leaving Shinnosuke alone.

Again.

The belt spoke, which was Banno.

“What a pity…”

“Shut up you stupid belt.”

Shinnosuke opened the closet and grabbed the talkative Banno Driver and tries to tighten it with his hands.

“It’s your fault that I… I…!”

Meanwhile, Kiriko was in her houselone. She was crouching down on the floor while crying, she wasn’t able to get Shinnosuke in contact. 

Not even Gou, Chase has no way of communication unfortunately and he was busy with something else.

“Tomari-san, what happened to you...”

Her phone was ringing, her saddened eyes glanced at the bright screen and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Neechan?”

It was Gou.

“Gou! I was trying to call you but you couldn’t answer…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, is there something wrong?”

“Actually….”

She flashes back to when she was with Shinnosuke earlier ago.

“Kiriko wait!”

“Goodbye, Tomari-san...”

The flashback ended.

She wiped out her tears as she was nervous to tell the truth.

“Actually-”

The words she was about to say were silenced.

Just as Kiriko finished telling Gou the truth about what happened, it left him in shock.

“Eh? This has to be a joke, right?”

“It’s true, I saw Tomari-san laying down in the rain last night and I had to take him somewhere safe to heal. He was all alone there, with no one by his side. Not even us.”

“How long has he been there?”

“I don’t know but, it might’ve been for a few days now…”

“No way…”

“It has to be that belt’s fault…”

“You mean Banno?”

“If he transforms to Gold Drive again it will weaken his body again, but even worse.”

“So that means…”

“Since Chase is busy with another case in his hands, you’re the only one to stop him.”

“But this is Shin-niisan that we’re talking about here, he’s stronger than-”

“No worries, you’re strong. Didn’t you say that before?”

“I did…but-”

“It’s ok, you’ll win. I believe in you, Gou.”

“Neechan… aw come on! Now I’m bursting up with tears…”

Gou was now in tears, thanks to Kiriko’s encouragement.

“It’s ok to cry, even right now… he will back. Tomari-san will be back, as soon as we know it.”

“Yeah, I’ll bring Shin-niisan back, I promise!”

“Thank you, Gou.”

“You’re welcome but, I should be thanking you instead…”

“Eh? But why?”

“To be honest, I also wanted to believe in Shin-niisan.”

“Gou…”

“Because this is unbelievable, but unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Oh, nothing! Anyways, thank you Neechan.”

“You’re welcome…”

“I’ll talk to you soon, bye!”

“Bye.”

She hung up.

“Please be careful… Gou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter as @/farah_maru and on Tumblr as @/toumakamiyamas!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter as @/farah_maru and on Tumblr as @/toumakamiyamas!


End file.
